


pizza hearts

by orphan_account



Series: i love you more than you think [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, also, i v v rarely use ao3 so im v sorry i made like, mention of prior abuse, slight but u kno, some tagging fau paux yea h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erica Reyes just wants to makeout with her girlfriend and for Izzy to stop freaking out over ordering heart shaped pizzas. Or the one where they all have lady parts (but aren't necessarily girls) and dating and it's Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi!!! so as u can probably tell i dont really use ao3 but hey why not try  
> so basically i havent written anything for femslash february and i have no way of making any graphics or gifs or s/t bc no photoshop on my sister's computer and it's valentines day which is my fave holiday so i was inspired yeah  
> lil update: people are no longer strictly cis please tell me if i used any pronouns wrong!!

"Please tell me you didn't order a pizza in the shape of a heart." Erica says with raised eyebrows. "Oh god, are they all like that? Say it ain't so."

"But it is so." Izzy says. "C'mon, it's cute. Lydia'll like it, right? Please say Lydia'll like it." She bounces from foot to foot, biting her lip and toying with a blonde curl.

"Lydia'll love it. It's just hella cheesy, nerd."

"Pun intended."

"No comment." She says lightly and Izzy grins and punches her arm.

"Who's the nerd now, nerd?"

"You, dork." She shoves her, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 

When Lydia walks in, it's to find Erica on top of faer girlfriend, forearm pressed against her neck. Erica looks up and grins at Lydia and the people behind her, and Izzy tilts her head back to beam at faer. 

"Hi, Lyds." She says brightly and Erica pushes into her throat harder.

"I can literally see the hearts in your eyes. Gross."

"Aw, lay off, Erica." Allison says, nudging Lydia to the side. "Invite us in already."

"You're not vampires. As far as I know." She tacks on as she gets up, because her life is made up of supernatural beings and people who know about supernatural beings (read: Stiles, haha, nerd) so it is totally possible for somebody to spontaneously become a fucking vampire. "Though Stiles is definitely pale enough to be."

"Fuck off, Reyes." Stiles calls, elbowing their way through the two people in front of the door if only to prove that they are in fact, not a vampire. Erica wonders how her life turned into  _this_ , and wonders why she can't bring herself to mind it very much. Stiles places their hands on their hips and puffs out their chest as they stands in the center of Erica, Boyd and Izzy's living room. (The three had moved into together during college and a year later they haven't discovered a reason to move out.)

"Wow. You can walk through doors. Congrats, Batgirl."

"Bat _man._ " They correct. "Fuck that shit, dude, I am Batman. Batman being a dumb white dude isn't gonna change that."

"You are a dumb white person." Erica agrees. "Same difference, basically. But you're not dried plain yogurt."

Stiles opens their mouth to protest, but Scout is laughing and tossing xer arms around their shoulders before they can process anything but how close xe is. They press a kiss to xer giggling mouth and Scout closes it to return. From outside, Dara makes a snorting noise. She has to be dragged in by an unimpressed Braeden.

"Braeden! Hey, hi, you're here. Hi. And you brought Dara, wow, hey, Dara. Hi." Izzy has always been nervous, and though it's calmed it's still there. She's especially nervous around Braeden due to the fact that ey saved her life, and Dara because of the time she threw a glass at her. Even if she was trying to help, it was too direct of a parallel to her father, tied up with a bow composed of  _I was doing it for your own good._

"I am here, yes, hello." Braeden waves a hand and raises an eyebrow.

"Where is all of the Valentine's stuff? You people are embarrassments." Erica huffs. Izzy snickers.

"I brought candy hearts." Dara pipes up uncertainly, shaking an open box, causing a few to fly out and hit Braeden. She laughs.

"You think that's funny, brat?" Ey raises her eyebrows.

"S'why I laughed."

"She doesn't laugh often." Cora points out.

"She laughs." Kira protests. Cora snorts.

"That's cute."

"I'm cute." She shrugs.

"Yeah, maybe."

Kira grins brightly and kisses vyr cheek. "Cuter than you."

"Cuter than anybody."

Stiles makes a whipping noise and Cora rips the box of hearts out of Dara's hands and chucks it at their head. Scout catches it first.

"Play nice."

"I'm always nice. I'm downright pleasant, actually."

"If you're pleasant Dara is a joy." Braeden says.

"Thanks, partner." Dara says flatly. Braeden grins and kisses her.

"You're welcome, girlfriend."

"Speaking of girlfriends." Erica wiggles her eyebrows at Allison, who has been watching everything unfold from across the room. The brunette grins and heads over, basically bouncing the last few steps before vy kisses her, hands on her shoulders, arms pressed between them. Erica puts her hands on vyr hips.

"Way too far." She mumbles. Allison moves closer, as if to make up for being across the room.

"Sorry."

"Also." Erica says as she pulls away. "Izzy has something to show you, Lydia."

"No she doesn't. Nothing at all." Izzy denies.

"A confession in the form of confection, you could say."

"No, you couldn't." Boyd says slowly. "Pizza isn't candy. Confections are candy."

"Shh."

"No, no, please don't." Izzy says as Lydia beelines to the pizza boxes. "Lyds, please - " She makes a move but Erica wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her back into her side and dropping her chin on her shoulder.

"Let it go, Iz."

"Can't hold it back anymore." Allison says seriously.

"Shut up before I.. do something and close the door."

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Allison juts her chin out.

"It's a heart." Is all Lydia says. Izzy rubs her the front of her neck and swallows uncomfortably.

"It's dumb, I know, I just - thought it was fitting, I don't know, it seemed smart at the time."

"You ordered a heart shaped pizza?" Lydia asks, looking over faer shoulder.

"Kinda."

"Is that a problem?" Erica raises an eyebrow. Allison gives Lydia a pleading look.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm about to eat a puppy?" Fae asks smoothly. "I love it, Izzy."

"Really?" She breathes.

"Really." Fae affirms and grins. Izzy takes one big step and makes one big arm sweep, tugging Lydia into her and pushing her lips against faers.

"Gross." Erica groans and buries her face into Allison's neck.

"Welcome to our world, Erica." Boyd says. Erica kisses Allison again to just to spite her. Dani drags Boyd over to the pizza before she can do anything in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if my characterization is off!! i just wanted them celebrating valentines day im sorry  
> edit: so to sum up -   
> stiles is pansexual grayromantic and goes by they/their pronouns and is genderfluid and wears nametags to let people know when they feel like a girl or a boy. accepts her/hers and he/his only when identifying as a girl or boy respectively but gets angry otherwise and is most comfortable with they/their  
> lydia is homosexual and biromantic and goes by fae/faer at first because fae isn't comfortable with any other pronoun and figures why not shes a banshee anyway why not go by fae pronoun and comes to find that she's most comfortable with it and regrets her flippant treatment of the pronoun and her earlier problematic opinion, fae is agender  
> scout is demiromantic demisexual and goes by xe/xer pronouns which initially caused xer a bit of angst because xe hated not being cis. not for any transphobic gross opinion or anything but just because in anything xe's ever heard about where there's a female hero, there's at least one male, and xe wanted to help build up the lady force in beacon but eventually came to terms with xer identity and totally, most definitely established a club at bhs and xer college for people struggling with their gender identity, whether trans or genderqueer or otherwise  
> braeden is asexual panromantic and goes by ey/eyr and in this universe ey broke eyr allegiance to decaulion because he disrespected eyr preferred pronouns/identity and jen and kali totally helped (jen goes by they/their and kali is pretty solidly he/his but doesn't have a solid identity, but even when the pendulum is swinging over to feeling feminine he goes by he/his because it's what he's most comofrtable with) and now they've got their own lil pack together and jen and kali are badass enbyfriends who make really dramatic glass breaking entrances together  
> cora is grayromantic graysexual and goes by vy/vyr and the first person she told was laura who helped her tell derek whose initial response was '..does that mean i have a broster?' who quickly said he was kidding and should probably stop watching family guy to which cora responded yeah, you should, that show is gross and unfunny and laura just kind of threw her hands up, mumbled something about kids and went to go make out with her girlfriend or something  
> allison is biromantic pansexual and goes by vy/vyr pronouns as well and vyr and cora have vyrs night outs while lydia and kira watch really bad comedies because lydia has a weakness for vince vaughn and kira just likes to laugh  
> until further notice, everybody identifies with she/her pronouns, don't be afraid to let me know if i missed something or forgot to change somebody's pronoun!!


End file.
